Charlie
Charlie *'Number': 14 *'Class': Manning Wardle L Class *'Designer': Manning Wardle *'Builder': Manning Wardle *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Charlie is a tank engine who loves to tell jokes and have fun. Bio Charlie first arrived on Sodor to help out on the railway. He was said to be the favorite engine of the Mainland Engines. When Thomas was to show him around, Charlie convinced him to have fun instead of bringing Alicia Botti to the concert. He later convinced Edward to have fun instead of bringing The Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. This resulted in more chaos when Edward suggested repairing the car at the Sodor Steamworks. When Flynn was going on the roads for the first time, Charlie teased him by calling him a "big wobble on wheels". Later, in winter, Charlie pretended to be a talking snowman, which made Henry rather scared until Charlie realised that everyone has different opinions about snow. Persona Charlie is a small and playful engine from the Mainland who likes to have a lot of fun. He is always up for an adventure! While Charlie can be a little mischievous, he's always ready to help out a friend in need. Being a comedian at heart, Charlie has become quite popular with the children on Sodor, providing great entertainment for them at various parties and shows. Basis Charlie is a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Billy is another member of this class. Livery Charlie is painted purple with gold and light purple trim and red wheels; he has the number fourteen painted in gold on his sides. Appearances Television series * Season 13 - Play Time, Toby's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite, and Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Season 14 - Charlie and Eddie * Season 15 - Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue (does not speak), Happy Hiro, Surprise, Surprise, and Stuck on You (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters (cameo), and Whiff's Wish (cameo) Specials: * Day of the Diesels (cameo) Magazine stories * 2010 - Play Time and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - Charlie and Eddie and The Runaway Kite * 2012 - Edward the Hero (does not speak) Voice Actors * Ben Small (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Ben Small has voiced Charlie in the US version since his introduction in the thirteenth season, but is yet to receive credit for it. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TOMY/TrackMaster * Mega Bloks * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains Gallery File:PlayTime64.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite12.png|Charlie and Thomas File:PlayTime2.jpg File:PlayTime14.jpg File:PlayTime33.PNG Image:PlayTime37.PNG File:PlayTime49.png File:PlayTime54.png File:PlayTime60.png File:PlayTime74.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!14.jpg File:CharlieandEddie20.jpg File:CharlieandEddie30.jpg|Charlie with Kevin File:CharlieandEddie34.jpg|Charlie and Edward File:Surprise,Surprise18.png File:EdwardtheHero10.jpg File:HappyHiro8.jpg File:RacetotheRescue17.png File:HoHoSnowman30.png File:CharlieandThomasposter.png|Promotional poster of Charlie and Thomas File:BillyandCharlie'sbasis.png|Charlie's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenCharlie.gif|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|TrackMaster prototype File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Wind-up File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG|My Thomas Story Library Charlie Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines